The invention pertains to a butter dish. The object of the invention is to present a butter dish that is also a simple means of portioning butter.
In order to solve this problem, a butter dish is presented.
For a butter dish according to the invention, the lid is provided with a cutting edge on at least one edge area, so that it is possible to cut off portioned slices of butter by lifting or swiveling the lid away from base plate forming the storage surface for the stick of butter and then lowering or swiveling the lid back onto the base plate.
The cutting edge or the knife can be manufactured as one piece with the lid, or connected with it permanently or as an exchangeable part. Suitable materials for the butter dish are plastic or metal, preferably stainless steel.
The invention makes possible wafer-thin xe2x80x9cportioningxe2x80x9d of slices of butter. The butter dispenser according to the invention functions with both hard and soft butter. Insofar as an exchangeable cutter or knife is used, a holder for storing a replacement blade can be provided for in the lid.